The Potion Master's Daughter
by MidNite Duckie
Summary: Izzie Evans goes to Hogwarts for her first time. Being the daughter of Severus Snape has its problems. She finds out about her mother and why Dad never talks about her. She also finds love where there was hate before. Fred Weasley/Other Character


**The Potion Master's Daughter  
**by Midnite Duckie

**A.N.** This is a new story that I am writing. Sorry it's so short, but this is just the prologue, there will be a chapter one coming soon!

The pairing will be a little confusing in the beginning but it will show up in the coming chapters. Every thing will be cleared up later too. Enjoy!

**A.N.** I did Fix this chapter, I added a whole bunch more to the end and some to the beginning. So I hope you enjoy the new revised Prologue.

* * *

Prologue - **My Last Name **- Prologue

* * *

Hello, my name is Isabelle Eileen Evans. My middle name came from dad's mother, or my grandmother. I never knew my grandmother, or my grandfather. Dad doesn't talk about his family very much, and I don't ask knowing that he gets a little sad about the topic. It's a weird name and I don't really like it so I never tell anyone what it is.

* * *

_August 15th 1998_

_Isabelle here, _

_(I'm reflecting on my short life...) _

_I never knew my mother. Dad says she died soon after I was born. Well eighteen months after I was born. He said that in memory of her he gave me her last name, Evans, instead of Snape. Dad also says I have her hair, flaming red; but I have his eyes, pitch black pools that seem to go on forever like endless pits. I some times wonder if she ever checks in on us, you know like watching us from up in heaven._

_I've asked about her but he never tells me anything. I often wonder if it is too painful to talk about her. I've never found any picture or anything about her either. Trust me I've looked, one time when dad was out shopping for food I went into his office. I looked around trying to see if I could find anything relating to my mother; I didn't find anything but a few sheets of paper with different recipes for potions on them. I know I shouldn't bring it up, but a few years ago I heard dad calling out for her, or for someone, in his sleep. He kept yelling 'Lily'. I wonder if that was mom he was calling for..._

_I'm now eleven and going to be going off to school come September. I just turned eleven on July thirty-first. Dad made a vanilla cake with lots of red frosting, he had even written the words 'Happy Birthday Izzie' on it. And we had Cookie Dough ice cream, my favorite! Dad got me some new romance novels so I have something to do on the train and during weekends if I don't have any homework!_

_I can't wait later today dad is taking me to Diagon alley to buy me books, robes, and an owl or bat. I can't decide which one I want yet. I think I might want to get a bat but then I might want an owl because they can fly during the day and won't just sleep and it would be soft. But a bat would be cute but not soft and cuddly. _

_Oh I can't forget about potions! I have most of my potions ingredients but I need more; I'm running out. I need some more Hawthorne leaves and more of well pretty much everything. Dads taught me all he knows about potions; after all he is the Potions Master. He says that I am about level with the forth years! He teaches at Hogwarts! That's where I'm going to be this year! I'm going to get to ride the Hogwarts Express and meet lots of new witches and Wizards. I hope I can make some friends. I just hope they don't hate me because my father is Professor Snape..._

_What happens if I get in to Gryffindor? I've thought about it and asked Dad about it. He said it would be okay, he guesses, after all mom was in Gryffindor... but I don't want dad to get mad if I am...  
_

_Oops got to go Dads calling_

* * *

"Izzie, Lets go we're going to be late!" a deep voice came through the walls of my bedroom. I sighed and put my diary down on my bed. Closing the cover I ran my fingers over the green and brown bamboo picture on the cover. I loved the pretty pictures that the Chinese have. I slipped the book back under my mattress and got up off of my deep purple and black stripped sheets.

I was nervous, I'll admit, about going to Hogwarts. I was afraid I was going to get into Gryffindor and that dad was going to be mad at me. But here I was going with dad to go and get all of my school stuff.

_You want to know something, you can't tell anyone that I told you though; I heard dad talking to himself the other night in his study. I heard a few things that he said to a woman named Lily. I wonder if this is the same Lily that he had called out in his sleep, it probably is because how many Lily's could dad have known?_

Taking one last look around my bed room I noticed; Dark purple (almost black) walls with posters on the walls. The poster contained a big poster of Victor Krum, the twisted Sisters, and many other bands and famous wizards and muggles. The muggle ones don't move; but the magical one do. There was a book shelf filled with romance, horror, adventure, and anime/manga books. Then came the desk with the radio, _Yeah I know I have muggle devices, but hey dad's dad was a muggle and he taught me some stuff about muggles; Dad did anyways._ There were a whole bunch of CD's on a shelf next to the radio, some of them muggle and some of them wizard. The desk was full of papers and sharpies and safety pins. The rest of the room has scattered clothing and books and stuffed animals all around it. I stretched and walked toward my door.

* * *

Prologue - **End **- Prologue

* * *

**A.N.** That's all for now, what do you all think about my new story? Reviews comments? Also is that the right year? I think it is the same year that Harry starts, but if not, would anyone be kind enough to tell me what year they start?


End file.
